Behave
by Lokiofjotunheimm
Summary: Can Tony behave?


"Tony!?" you shout as you continue rummaging through your overnight bag. "Tony!"

"What?" you hear him walk into the room.

"Have you seen my-" looking up at him you see he has your bra hanging off one finger, a devilish smirk gracing his features.

"Have I seen your what?" Walking over to him, you try to snatch it from his hand. It shouldn't have been hard, he was barely holding it. Then again, when is anything ever easy with Tony. Lifting his hand away from your reach he smiles. "Sorry, is that what you are looking for?"

"Tony, seriously, we are going to be late!" You swipe for it again and stumble. His arm wraps around you as he catches you against him.

"Say please and I will think about it," his grip tightening around your waist as you push against his chest.

"Come on Tony, any minute now Pepper is coming through that door to make sure you are ready. I cannot be standing here in my underwear."

"All you have to do is say please and give me a kiss. Then this is all yours, and you can get dressed." The smirk on his face was killing you; momentarily you contemplate slapping it off. Instead you smile and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him for a kiss. As you brush your lips against Tony's, his arm droops enough for you to snatch away your bra. You walk away leaving him stand there, open mouth gaping. "I cannot believe you did that."

Fastening your bra and slipping your dress on you walk back to him. "If you behave I'll give you more than just a kiss tonight."

Tony's mouth snapped shut and then opened again. "What exactly does behaving entail?"

"Let's start with you putting your suit on, hmmm?" Walking away you go to apply your makeup, you hear him shuffle about to find the right suit. Exiting the bathroom, you see him finishing his tie. "Very nice"

Your voice is calm, but your insides are knotting up. He chose that suit on purpose, just to torture you. In your own mind you called it the 'Silver Suit of Sex' because as soon as he put it on all you wanted to do was tear it off. Always paired with a red shirt and gold tie, the silver suit never failed to get you in a pinch.

"Ready?" Pepper's soft voice carried through the door.

"Yea we will be out in a moment." You walk over to Tony and straighten that damn gold tie. All the while images of him binding you to the bed with it flit across your mind. "Ready?"

"Ready." his smirk nearly too smug for even his face. Taking his arm you walk out to the car, Happy greets you and opens the door.

Sliding into the back seat, Tony right behind you, Happy shuts the door and does the little half jog to the drivers side. As he slides in Tony puts his hand on your knee, while his fingers massage soft circles up the inside of your thigh. You fist your fingers in the material of your dress and glare at Tony. Happy starts the car, "are we ready Tony?"

Tony looks you dead in the eye as his fingers graze your center through the damp fabric of your knickers. "Oh yeah, we're ready."

Your hand flies to catch his wrist as he applies a bit of pressure to you. His eyes normally dark chocolate, a near black with his lust. He remains silent as he begins to tease you, bringing you to the precipice in the short ride to the benefit. His fingers shoving aside the material to glide over you. Right as your pleasure begins to mount, he pulls away, leaving you just enough time to shove your dress down before Happy opens the limo door.

Stepping out on wobbly legs in heels isnt easy, and you soon spot Tony offering you his elbow. Accepting more as a balancing post than anything, you start to make your way inside. Tony acquires a glass of wine for you and some whiskey for himself before wandering off to leave you alone. You grumble to yourself as you place your empty glass on a passing waiters tray. Heading to the ladies room, an idea flickers across your mind, if your silent you can alleviate your torture. Quickening your pace, you smile and nod as people go by.

"Hey!" Someone calls out your name as you reach the ladies. Stopping, you turn to look and see no one. Turning back, you collide with Tony's chest as he grabs your arms to steady you.

"There you are, I was looking for you." He begins to steer you away from your destination, "now now darling, if I have to behave, so do you."

You stare at him bewildered momentarily. "I would hardly call what you are doing behaving."

"Would you like to see me misbehave?" He asks with a terrifying glint in his eye.

You feel your eyes widen in fear as his fingers slip from yours. Scrambling, you snatch his hand back. "No! I want to take you home and then see you misbehave." Hoping this would be enough to have him cut the evening short. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, you lean in and press a not so chaste kiss to his lips, pulling back slowly. In the next moment, you are spun around and dragged out the door.

Tony called Happy during the short walk. Snapping his phone shut, his attention focuses on you. His hand on your hip tightens and he pulls you against him. Kissing your cheek, he makes his way down the column of your neck; you sling your arm around his shoulders and hold him to you. The clearing of a throat reminds you that you are, in fact, standing outside. Detangling from him, you see Happy has the door open, and you slide in. He talks to Happy for a moment before climbing in.

Tony climbs in and sits next to you. Tugging off his tie, he undoes the first few buttons on his shirt and slips his jacket off. "Straddle me," he says, in a commanding tone. You happily oblige. Your thighs on either side of his hips, he hikes up your dress enough that your core is pressed firmly to his obvious arousal. He laces fingers into your hair and pulls you down for another kiss. Your hand finds the way to his shirt, and you begin undoing the rest of the buttons. Pulling away from him, you kiss at his chest. Trailing around the arc reactor, you make your way down to kiss over the muscles and warm skin of his stomach. Slipping from his lap, you kneel before him; your hands tugging at his belt and trousers. Freeing him from his pants, you wrap a hand around him, stroking up and down his length. You lick your lips as you watch him get harder in your hand. Leaning forwards, you flick your tongue out to taste the bead of precome resting on his head. He watches you with hooded eyes, hissing when your tongue makes the barest of contact.

Tony brings his hand to rest in your hair, fisting lightly he drags you closer to his throbbing member. You flick out your tongue to collect another drop of the pearly fluid. "Dont be a tease Love." Tony chides. You open your mouth wide, and take him in; your eyes sliding shut at the heat and weight of him against your tongue. He gives a light push to the back of your head, encouraging you to begin. You take in his length, hollowing your cheeks as you pull off. You repeat the action multiple times, until he pulls you off completely. "Any more and I'd have been useless to you."

You slap his hand away from your head, and take him back into your mouth, desperate to taste him, to feel him coat your throat. You focus your attention on the head, swirling your tongue around him as your hand pumps the rest. Tony stutters out a warning, and you feel it. Feel him come heavily onto your tongue; his hot seed hitting the back of your throat. You continue to suck and pump his cock greedily, wanting all of him. Tony moans softly, dragging his short nails over the leather of the seat. You release him as you feel the car stop; redressing him enough to get him inside the house. You have just barely fixed your dress as Happy opens the door. As Tony gets out on wobbly legs, you follow him into the house, and head straight for the bedroom.

You barely make it through the threshold before his hands are on you. Pulling your hair to the side, his lips find your neck as he unzips your dress. You kick off your heels, giving him the height advantage he so loves. Turning your body in his arms, you let the dress fall away, leaving you in your bra and panties. You slowly back away from him until you are flush against the wall. He follows you, his hands placed on either side of your head framing you in. He leans in and kisses you gently, a sharp contrast to his actions before. You slide your hands under his suit jacket and shove the material off his shoulders. His hands unclasp your bra as you unbutton his shirt. Dragging your fingers down his chest you feel the cool metal of the arc reactor against your palm. Shoving the fabric of his shirt to meet his jacket on the floor, you slip away from him to lay on the bed. He fumbles with his pants momentarily before joining you.

You lie back against the pillows, running a hand lightly over yourself as you wait for him to join you. Your fingers slip over your wet heat as he crawls across the bed to you, brushing a finger over your clit you roll your hips and moan softly. Tony stops moving, instead settling back to watch you play with yourself. Realizing what he wanted, you spread your legs widely, and drag your fingers over your slick folds. "Tell me what you want to see."

Tony swallows thickly, his hand coming between his legs to stroke himself. "I want to see you bring yourself to orgasm. I want to see you cum thinking of me."

You wet your lips, your teeth working the lower lip as you slip your fingers into yourself. Starting a slow rhythm, you slowly climb towards your release while Tony strokes himself lazily. Finally his impatience wins out as you tease yourself. He moves your hands out of the way, replacing your fingers with his tongue. He drags his tongue over your entirety, moaning lowly as he tastes you. His hands grip your hips as he buries his face into you; his tongue delving inside to taste you from the source. Knotting your fingers in his short hair, it doesn't take long for you to cum. You were so tightly wound that your orgasm feels white hot. You grip the sheets and scrape your nails over his scalp as you scream his name.

He pulls his mouth from you, only to place it on your hip, then your stomach. He continues up your body until he pushed himself into you swiftly. In one thrust he buries himself to the hilt. The pain melding with pleasure nearly sends you screaming over the edge again. He was thick, and filling you in such a delicious way you couldn't think. Tony began to drive his hips into you, moaning softly as his teeth knit into your flesh. You cry out as a wave of pleasure rolls over you; the head of his length roughly brushing your internal sweet spot. You dig your nails into his flesh as you moan his name, begging for more, and at the same time wishing for mercy.

He pulls from you for a moment to flip you onto your stomach. One thickly muscled arm comes under you to lift your hips as he enters you from behind. You rest on your forearms as he begins to drive into you. Your body rocking back and forth as he brings you to the edge again.

"Oh, fuck! Tony!" You cry out as he snaps his hips into you, once, twice, and a third time sends you falling. Whimpering you reach your peak. He doesn't stop as he usually does; he does not allow you the sweet pleasure of embracing your release. Instead he fucks you through it, rougher than ever before. Your fingers claw at the sheets as you moan, already reaching another climax. "Please, please oh god please." Incoherently you babble, trying to formulate a sentence through the fog. Your body hums like a tightly pulled piano string.

"Tell me what you want." Tony says through clenched teeth, on the edge of his own climax.

"I want to feel you. I want to feel your cum," you whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear. "Cum for me, Stark." Tony moans as he follows your command; hot seed filling you as he rocks his hips against you. Pulling free, you feel him leak from you slightly. Catching your breath, you stand and head to clean your self a bit. Returning to the bed, you cuddle against his side. "Jarvis. Lights." Tony chuckles slightly as Jarvis dutifully follows your command.

"Why does he never sass you?" You shrug as you casually drape your arm across his chest, attempting to stamp out the light of the arc reactor. You nuzzle into Tony's side as you drift into a dreamless slumber.**  
**


End file.
